Unusual Circumstance
by A Perfect Moment
Summary: John and Sherlock trying to patches things up after Sherlock returns. Story's chapters might be updated more then once.
1. Chapter 1

"John." Sherlock whispered, "Don't leave."

John looks away, too ashamed to look at the detective.

"Look at me John," Sherlock voice seemed to become quieter, "Please."

John stiffen but obeyed.

Sherlock coat was wrapped around him, as if it was armor. His hair looked like a mess, an image of Sherlock's state now. The exact moment John locked onto Sherlock's eyes, he realize how much pain Sherlock was in.

Three years of separation had toughen both of them up. Everyday John would think of Sherlock: how Sherlock would pace around the house when there were no case, the way his face lit up with excitement when there was one, or just how brilliant and annoying the man could be all at once. Sherlock would think about every little detail about John. How John would wear those sweaters that showed his age, or just how John could be so gentle yet fierce, like the solider he is.

Then John found Mary. Mary who was there for him. Mary who picked up the broken pieces of John's heart, while Sherlock's heart was shattering for losing the only thing that mattered most to him.

"What do you want Sherlock." John responded dryly.

Sherlock step closer to John, inches away from engulfing him, "I want you back."

John's breath hinds and he feels smaller now that Sherlock is too close to him,"I can't. I have . ."

"Mary." Sherlock finished.

Sherlock starts to walk away, "I understand."

John looks down, not sure if he should let his rejection sink in or take it back. Before he has time to think it over Sherlock was gone.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

With betrayal always comes rage, confusion, and hate. At that moment John felt nothing, but the betrayal that Mary bestowed on him. Nothing could compare to the rage running through his veins, nor the confusion in his head, but the hate he was feeling was much worst though.

Mary, a salvation to his loneliness: A guide line back to his normal boring life. A life forgetting Sherlock.

Oh God, Sherlock. Who was shot by his wife. Sherlock who was always protecting him, even when John was unaware to the dangerous around him.

"You sit here." John angrily says, "Because that is where they sit, and if we decide if we want them or not."


	2. Chapter 2

Warmth spreads all throughout John's body when he stirs awake. The explosion must have knock him out. He grunts as he tries to move, but someone has him in a death grip.

"John, your heart went out for about 12 seconds, " Sherlock said shakily, pulling John close to him. "It was frightening knowing that you could have left me permanently, and I was the one who caused it."

Sherlock's grip on John become tighter, "John, don't ever leave me."

A blush formed on John's cheeks and just when he was about to push Sherlock away, soft gentle lips touch his. Tiny sparks shot through John's fragile body. A moan escapes his lips without his approve as Sherlock's tongue slips pasts Johns. Sherlock's tongue quickly claims John's mouth. This causes John to clenches to Sherlock for support as his head starts to feel dizzy. Their faces were still inches apart as they broke for air. They lock eyes, and there was no mistaken what they wanted. What they both needed in that moment.

Without warning Sherlock slips John onto his lap. They're bodies press tightly so they could feel each others heat. At the moment they felt everything; every breath every heart beat, every movement. Sherlock kisses John's neck, in return John moans.

"Sherlock," John whines as Sherlock's erection pokes him. Sherlock responds by rubbing John's erection, which makes John bite his lower lip. The touch was good, but not good enough. Sherlock's hand slides down John's trouser. John gasps as Sherlock's slim fingers wrap around John's cock. John takes a hold of Sherlock's shoulder as Sherlock slowly starts to pump.

John inhales sharply as he badly want to thrust into Sherlock's hand, but he doesn't want to fall apart just yet. Sherlock and John lock eyes, and what Sherlock see was not only his best friend in need of his touch, but an answer. John was the reason why Sherlock wanted to better himself. It was always John who keep him straight when Sherlock doubted himself.

Sherlock's cock became harder as he felt John's precum with every stroke. Quickly, Sherlock strips his and John's pants down, and places a hand on John's ass; he careful slips a finger in, testing the tight hole.

"Sherlock wait," John squeaks by the sudden penetration, "there's lube in my jacket in the closet."

Sherlock raises an eyebrow, as if asking John why he carries such an item in a place so easily acceptable. Then Sherlock recalls John commenting on a specific jacket, that his lube is probably in, because Mary had given John that jacket for their first anniversary. The jacket is a light tan color, golden brown buttons, and pockets in the inside. The jacket fits well on John, it compliments on his skin tone and suits him like Sherlock's coats suits him. Anyone can tell that Mary had invested her money well on it. It's was the inside pockets that answered Sherlock's question; secret pockets to put convent "items" for a young sexually activity couple for adventures outside the bedroom. Mary had invested very well indeed.

A slow raged started to settle inside Sherlock while thinking about Mary. Mary who was kind and sweet. A women who helped John through his roughest time in his life when he couldn't. Sherlock even started to like Mary, until he found out she was lying. Sherlock could forgive Mary for shooting him, after all she was trying to protect herself, but he had to expose Mary for John. John had a right to know who he had married to. The rage inside Sherlock started to coil in his stomach. Without warning Sherlock inserted another finger and continues to stretch John.

John was about to protest Sherlock's act, but then he looks carefully at him. Face flush, lips a bright pink, dark curls cover Sherlock's sweaty face, and something else that John can't describe. A look that John might not fully get, but understand. A hiss escapes John's lips as Sherlock slowly continues his progression.

It's awkwardly funny, how a consultive detective and an ex army doctor could have such a strong desire of passion towards each other. John had always admired Sherlock, but he lost track of when he started to fall for him. Sherlock knew from the first time he saw John, that he would be of big importance in his life.

Sherlock ravishes John's body as his fingers brush against John's prostate. John throws his head back while Sherlock does it again. The feeling is new and painful to John, but it brings a smile to Sherlock. A small whine escapes John's mouth as Sherlock removes his fingers. Sherlock slowly pushes his way into John. The sensation of Sherlock's cock entering was an explosion of pain. John squirms and takes deep breaths while Sherlock starts to thrust. As soon as John relaxes, Sherlock speeds up.

John moans loudly as he takes Sherlock deeper. Their bodies slam together into a rhythmic pattern; Sherlock would slide most of his cock out of John, and John could slide down.

Sherlock movements were starting to pick up. The feeling of each others bodies slamming together and grunts filling the room made both of them closer to the edge.

Sherlock thrust deeper, making John say his name in bliss. John's hands find Sherlock's head and pulls him in for a kiss. It was a shock to Sherlock as John's tongue took control quickly. The kiss was gentle, but rough like the solider John is.

Sherlock thrust sharply into John's prostate. A sweet moan from John encourages Sherlock to continue. A familiar knot in John's abdomen tells him that he's about ready to explode from pleasure. John wants Sherlock to touch him. No,  
needs Sherlock to pay attention to his hard member, but any formation of words doesn't leave John's month. Instead John just grunts, claws, and trembles as Sherlock holds his hips in place. John's attempt to get his message across seemed to work as Sherlock's hand takes hold of John's aching cock. John's eyes are glossy and he releases needy noises; the color of is cheeks turn to a lovely pink that spread quickly to his ears. Sherlock soaks John's image in, enjoying John falling apart in his arms. Sherlock wishes he could capture this moment, like capturing a butterfly into a jar.

Just as passionate that Sherlock wishes to preserve this moment, he always want it to be a reminder of who John truly belongs to. Sherlock wants to claim John, that will be the only solution for his built up rage for letting anyone but him touch his John. Teeth find John's neck as Sherlock's thumb spreads John's precum up and down. John's mind is lost into the hazy fog of lust, and his body is now relaying on touch alone. John wants to say Sherlock's name, but his throat is too dry. So instead John holds onto Sherlock, wanting to make the moment last. Sherlock sucks on John's neck and gives a firm tug on his cock. John arches back and comes with a satisfy hoarse cry, and Sherlock is surely to follow after.

With heavy breaths, both lovers lay down, rethinking their whole friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

3 days have pass seen their courtship. Small kisses and limited amount of cuddling have been as far as they gotten, but every time one of them tries to do more something always gets in the; Mrs. Hudson needing some assists, Greg calling in for advice on a case, or Mary calling in to speak with John.

It's not like John is avoiding Mary, he just doesn't know how to handle it. There has been times where Sherlock had answered the phone and kindly told Mary to stop disturbing John, that he'll call her when he's really.

Finally, after John had some idea of how to approach Mary, he calls her.

"I'll take the salad, and the sparkling water for now," Mary said, her eyes scanning for anything better on the menu.

"And for you sir?" the waiter asked.

"Just the special and some tea should be fine," John replied while the waiter poured a glass of water for both.

The waiter takes the menu and leaves. John too sips of his water while Mary was ranting off about a friend of hers. Even though they haven't seen each other since the day Sherlock got shoot, it felt like it never happened and things were back to normal.

"So John, have you thought about," Mary clears her throat, "us?"

John looks at her, then at his napkin, "Mary, I need you to understand that 'us' might not work anymore."

Mary fidgets with the end of her blouse, "I have considered that thought, but a girl can hope can't she?"

"I suppose she can," John replies and on instinct tries to grab Mary's hand, but stops himself quickly,"but I wouldn't hold out too much."

The words sink into Mary like a rock hitting the ocean. Tears start to form in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"What about our child John." Mary's voice cracked, her hand on her growing stomach.

John looks at his napkin again, as if asking it for courage, "We'll settle on that through court, but I have no problem of paying child support. Of course I would like to take care of him or her."

The space between Mary and John has become intense, either one knows what to say or do next.

"I better go," Mary finally says, quickly getting up.

"Mary wait," John says as he follows her out of the cafe.

Everyone is looking at them, as Mary rushes out the door with John following fast behind her.  
Whispers start to form theories while Mary tries to hollers for a taxi.

"Mary, please," John pleads. "You know I hate what's happening as much as you do, let's not make this any uglier."

"John, this will get much uglier if I don't get out of here as fast as I can." Mary replied angrily, becoming more impatience.

"Mar-", John starts to speak, but is cut off.

"John, listen to me and listen to me good. I am a women with secrets, and I'm sorry that you found out that way, but I'm not sorry. I did it for you. For us. I was protecting you from me, because I love you," tears were escape Mary's eyes, "I hope one day you'll see that."

A taxi has appeared in the distant, seeing Mary flag him down.

Mary whips her tears on her sleeves, and gives out a small sniffle, "Please answer one question for me though."

John nods, the ability to speak lost to him. He has hurt Mary in the worst possible way, all because he couldn't forgive her. He felt like the worst smug bag on Earth.

"Ever since Sherlock came back, you seemed more alive," Mary places a hand on the car's handle. "Are you happy John? Can you be happy with him?"

John looks at the ground, his mind thinking hard on the question. Of course he's happy, his best friend has come back, even though John had moments of rage towards Sherlock for leaving him for three years, but he was content. John nods and shallows the knot in his throat, just answering part of Mary's question.

"That's good to know," Mary answers dry. "If I'm going to lose you, at least I should know is if that person will take good care of you."

With that Mary gets inside the taxi, and drives off, leaving a man behind to wonder on her exact words.


End file.
